Where the Story Ends
by Just a Bit Dipsy
Summary: Sequel to my story 'You Found Me.' Aria has now moved to Chicago where she works in the Intelligence Unit.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this will be a short sequel to my other story you found me :-) Hope you enjoy, No Copyright Intended!**

 _ **5 Years after the End of you Found Me.**_

 **Chapter 1**

 **Olivia's Point of View**

It had been 5 years since my daughter had become a cop and a lot had changed. As it turns out she married Daniel Summers, had a daughter called Aimee and moved to Chicago. Where she was now working in the Intelligence Unit under Hank Voight. She kept in regular contact and FaceTimed me almost every day. However one particular night I got an unexpected second call.

"Aria what's wrong?" I asked as soon as I answered

"Mom, Mary Clarke has been released." She told me.

I couldn't take it in. I was in shock.

"W-W-When?" I stuttered.

"A few days ago, she was told not to leave New York but she went missing an hour ago." She explained.

"How did you hear about this and not me?" I questioned.

Just at that my landline rang.

"Honey hold on a minute." I said as I answered it.

* * *

"Hello?" I answered.

"Liv bad news." Amaro's tired voice sighed.

"Let me guess, this is about Mary Clarke?" I asked.

"How did you….." Amaro began but I cut him off.

"Long story, I will call you back." I told him as I ended the call.

"Nick just called to tell me. Aria don't worry I'm sure she doesn't know where you are." I tried to assure her.

"Mom you know she does." Aria cried.

"Aria she doesn't how could she? Where is Dan?" I asked.

"He is undercover for the drug unit so I don't know." She told me.

"Well if you don't feel safe at home go somewhere else. I'm sure Lindsay will let you stay." I told her.

"Yeah your right, I will call her." Aria agreed.

"Call me as soon as ok?" I instructed.

"I will." She smiled as she ended the call.

* * *

As soon as she was gone I got ready, packed a bag for Chicago and went to the station were my faithful team were all waiting.

"Guys you didn't need to come." I told them.

"Yeah we did. Did you tell Aria yet?" Fin asked.

"She already knew, didn't say how." I replied.

"Think Mary will got to Chicago?" Rollins asked.

"I don't know but I need to go there. Aria was freaked out when she called, she is going to Lindsay's now." I said.

"Liv go we can handle things here." Amaro smiled.

"Thanks guys, but really you should all go home for the night. I'm sure this is just a misunderstanding." I replied.

They all nodded in response but I knew none of them were going home. They just agreed so I would leave. As I left the station and went straight to the airport Aria rang back.

* * *

"Did you get Lindsay?" I asked.

"Hey Liv!" Lindsay called from the other end.

"Don't worry I have Aria and Aimee. We are just having some wine." She told me.

"Aria and me not Aimee!" She corrected.

"Thanks Erin, I should be there by the morning." I told her.

"See you then!" A slightly tipsy Erin chimed as she ended the call.

* * *

Arriving in Chicago I went straight to their station. Halstead greeted me, on his way up the stairs.

"We have a case already? Or has this got something to do with your daughter making me sleep on my sofa last night?" He smirked.

"Oh that's right I forgot you and Lindsay where together." I replied.

"Married actually, have a son and all." Halstead said proudly.

"Congratulations Halstead it was a long time coming. Even my team figured out you two should have been together before you did." I laughed.

Blushing slightly he changed the subject back to Aria.

"So why was she with us last night? Is she ok?" He asked.

"Erin said something about her kidnapper being freed?" He added.

"Yeah that's what happened, kind of spooked her. Daniel is working so she was home alone." I explained.

Halstead nodded in understanding as he opened the door to upstairs.

"Well they left before me so they should be here already." He smiled.

* * *

Sure enough they were both sitting at Erin's desk. As soon as she saw me Aria raced over and pulled me into a hug.

"Thank god you're here!" She exclaimed as she released me.

"Where is Aimee?" I asked, wanting to see my granddaughter to.

"With my babysitter, don't worry we checked her out before hiring her." Erin assured me.

"Thanks Lindsay. Or is it Halstead now?" I asked.

"Technically Halstead but Lindsay for work." She smiled.

I was about to reply when my phone rang.

"Excuse me." I said as I answered.

* * *

"Liv things just got a whole lot worse." Fin sighed as I answered.

"Define a whole lot worse?" I replied.

"The husband is free too. We think dear old Mary planned an escape." He answered.

"Great." I mumbled as I ended the call.

Now they would definitely come to Chicago…

 **Hope you enjoyed, until next time ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here is chapter 2, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Olivia's Point of View**

Turning my attention back to the room I was debating how to tell Aria, Frank was now free. However she seemed to sense something was wrong.

"What, what is it now?" She questioned.

"Frank is out." I sighed, knowing there was no other way.

"What?" She yelled.

"Honey, it's not that bad." I tried to assure her.

"Whose Frank?" Halstead asked.

"The fake dad." Erin told him.

"Ohhhh, shit." Was all he could manage, in response.

I walked over and stopped Aria from pacing. She had tears in her eyes and I could see she was incredibly worried.

"They wont find you I promise." I told her.

"Didn't stop them before." She mumbled.

"Last time you didn't have all our help." Erin tried to comfort.

"See Aria it isn't as bad." I smiled.

She just rolled her eyes and started pacing again. Erin gave me a concerned look and gestured for me to follow her. I nodded in response and left Aria with Halstead who was trying to comfort her.

* * *

"Maybe she should go back to New York?" Erin suggested when we were alone.

"I was thinking the same thing but if we go there then the Clarke's know everywhere Aria is likely to be. I still live in the same apartment." I sighed.

Erin nodded in understanding as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Then she stays here and we do everything possible to find the Clarke's. In the mean time we try and get her to stop worrying, so how about dinner at my apartment?" Erin said.

"The rest of the team can stay here, try and find any leads and in the morning we can catch up with them." She added.

"Sounds good, and thanks for this Erin it means a lot." I smiled.

"Hey anytime, you have always been there to help me." She replied.

Re-joining Halstead and the now entire Intelligence Unit who had all arrived I looked around for Aria.

* * *

"Jay where the hell is Aria?" Erin hissed.

"Well I tried comforting her and then I realised she needed a drink so there…." He replied, pointing to the coffee room.

"You gave her a bottle of scotch?" Erin yelled.

"No, there wasn't that much left. Besides it worked, she's calm!" Halstead argued.

"More like drunk." I hissed.

I was about to go in and remove the alcohol from her but Erin beat me to it. It was clear than since Aria moved to Chicago, Erin had taken her under her wing. She looked out for her, something I appreciated.

"Ok here is the plan, Olivia and myself are going to take Aria home. You guys need to look for any sign of the Clarke's. We are convinced they are coming here, so we need to find them before they find us. Got it?" Erin instructed.

"You the boss now?" Voight's voice called from his office.

"Just in this case." Erin smirked.

"Liv, nice to see you again." Voight smiled as he greeted me.

"You to Hank." I said returning the smile.

"Look you don't need to worry about the kid, we look after our own. If these two crazies are in my city we will find them." He assured me.

"Thanks Hank." I said.

"Don't mention, so look why don't you do what Lindsay said and get out of here. We will keep you updated." He told us.

* * *

Erin's and myself both nodded as we went to get a now sleeping Aria. Hoisting her out of the chair and down to the car was hard work but we made it. By the time we got to Erin's apartment she was waking up.

"Where are we?" She questioned.

"My place." Erin answered.

"What about the case?" She asked.

"Guys are on it. We have the day off." Erin grinned.

This seemed to cheer Aria up as we made our way up to the apartment. As Erin opened the door we where charged by two happy toddlers.

* * *

"Mommy!" Erin's little boy giggled as he ran to her.

"Mommy, gramsy!" Aimee grinned as she ran to Aria and myself.

I leaned down and scooped her up and she laughed happily.

"Hey kiddo." Aria smiled at her daughter before heading off to Erin's room.

I decided to give her some space as I turned my attention back to my granddaughter.

"Hows comes you here?" She asked me.

"I wanted to see you." I told her.

"Really?" She smiled.

"Yes I missed you." I said as I tickled her.

She screeched in laughter as I put her back on her feet.

Erin was just saying goodbye to the babysitter when I felt Aimee tapping me on the leg.

"This is my fwend Kyle." She told me.

"Hello Kyle." I said, smiling at the shy toddler.

"Huh that's a first." Erin laughed as she closed the door.

"Kids why don't you go play." She instructed.

Both toddlers raced off without another word.

* * *

"Coffee?" Erin offered once they were gone.

"Please." I replied.

"So how bad are these people?" Erin asked as she boiled the water.

"Bad." Aria's voice said from the archway.

"My apartment was just set on fire." She whispered, a look of horror on her face…..

 **Thanks for all the support so far it means a lot, please let me know what you think :-) Until next time ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so here is chapter 3, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Olivia's Point of View**

After convincing Aria it was safer to stay at Erin's with the kids I set off with Erin to see the damage done to the apartment. As we arrived we saw that Halstead and the others had beaten us to it. Dan was with them. As soon as he saw me he raced over.

"Is Aria ok?" He questioned.

"She's fine, she is with Aimee." I assured him.

He looked visibly relieved at the news. I was grateful he was so caring and protective of my daughter.

"I thought you where undercover?" I asked.

"I was, but it wrapped up early." He told me.

"Good thing it did to." He added.

I nodded in agreement as we finally got the all clear and were allowed into the apartment. It was badly damaged.

* * *

"So you think this was the Clarke's?" Dan asked as we made our way around the apartment.

"Most likely, we are looking at CCTV footage of the area right now. Hopefully we can catch them in the act. We haven't had any luck so far." Halstead answered.

"The sooner the better these people are caught, as if ruining her life once wasn't bad enough." Dan spat.

I was about to reply when I got a call. Looking at the caller ID I saw it was Aria.

"Aria don't worry about the apartment, Dan is here we have things covered." I said before she had even spoken.

However I wish I hadn't as the voice that replied wasn't my daughter. My blood ran cold as Frank laughed down the phone.

* * *

"What the hell have you done?" I cried.

Lindsay rushed over as she heard me. I saw her signal for her team and barely heard her bark orders to get to her apartment ASAP. Something I was grateful for.

"I just finished what I should have done all those years ago. Now I can start over with her daughter. Say goodbye to your granddaughter." Frank laughed coldly as the sound of Aimee crying came across the phone.

The call ended at that and I could barely remain on my feet as Erin put her hand on my shoulder for both comfort and support.

"We will get him, the team is already on route. Come on we can go after them." She said as she led me to her car.

* * *

"They have Aimee." I whispered as Erin sped off.

"No they wont get her, even if they have her for now we will find her. I will not let history repeat itself and neither will my unit. We will find her!" Erin assured me.

I didn't reply as she raced through the streets. After what felt like an eternity she screeched up outside her building. I didn't even wait for her to get out as I flung open the door and ran for the entrance. An ambulance was parked outside and I knew it was bad. Running into Erin's apartment I saw Kyle being scooped up by his dad.

His little cheeks had tears streaming down them and he snuggled into Halstead's shoulder. It was then that I saw Aria. She was lying on the ground paramedics frantically shocking her to restart her heart. Dan was in floods of tears as he watched helplessly from the sides.

I felt my own tears swell in my eyes before falling in bucket loads. I walked over to Dan and put my arm on his shoulder as little comfort. We watched as the paramedics finally managed to get a weak heartbeat. It was a relief but she wasn't out of the woods.

"Go with her." I whispered to Dan and the paramedics lifted Aria up.

"Aimee…"Dan mumbled as he wiped his tears.

"I will find her, but I need to know there is someone with Aria. Please Dan I promise I will find her, just look after my daughter while I find yours." I begged.

Reluctantly he nodded and followed the paramedics out of the apartment. I took a deep breath, wiped my cheeks and tried to refocus on the case.

* * *

I found Lindsay, Voight and Halstead all standing around Kyle. They seemed to be asking him questions, and the poor thing was answering as best he could.

He described the Clarke's as bad people who wanted to hurt Aria. He said he was put in his room with Aimee and the woman while Aria talked to the bad man. After that he started to cry and I told Erin to stop asking him questions. It wasn't fair on him he was just a little boy who was scared enough.

"There is no way they will get away from Chicago. An Amber alert has been raised and everyone was already looking for these Loonies. Liv we will find them and I will make them pay, as long as you let me do things my way." Voight told me.

I nodded in agreement, this was one case I wanted done the Hank Voight way.

"That is not a problem in this case Hank." I told him.

He gave me a small smile as one of the uniforms approached.

"Clarke's have been spotted at a shop just off the bridge. How should be proceed?" He asked.

"Stall them, but don't let them see any cops. We are on route give us the address, but make sure whatever uniforms beat us to it do not intervene. All they have to do is make sure they don't leave!" Voight instructed.

The uniform nodded and got on his radio as Voight led his team and myself out of the apartment. My heart was in my throat as we got in the car and sped off towards the locations…

 **Until next time ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so here is chapter 4, sorry it took so long but I had some internet difficulties and exams :-( Hope you enjoy! No Copyright Intended!**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Olivia's Point of View**

By the time we arrived at the shop Dawson and Ruzek had arrived. Voight gave them instructions to go into the shop somewhat undercover. Their play was to try and get Aimee to come to them. I just hoped she would, if the Clarke's suspected anything there was no telling what they would do. I watched as Dawson and Ruzek walked casually into the store. Then all I had was a partial view and audio.

At first there was nothing then I heard Ruzek speak.

"Hi cutie, you picking out sweets so daddy can buy you some?" He asked Aimee.

"She loves making me buy her sweets." Frank's voice answered.

I could see him put a protective arm around Aimee so she couldn't get any closer to Ruzek. I had no idea where Dawson was until he spoke. He was with Mary, keeping her distracted and rather well I might add.

"Excuse me I was wondering if you could help me?" He asked.

"Sure what is it?" She replied.

"My daughter…she just turned 13 and well…..she's having some…" He trailed off.

I knew where he was going, and it was genius.

"Ohhh." Mary gasped.

"I can help you there, come on it's this way." She told him.

We caught sight of them heading to the back of the shop. Something Ruzek took full advantage off. We heard a loud punching sound followed by Aimee crying. I immediately got up to run to the shop when Voight stopped me. He gestured towards the door where Lindsay and Halstead were racing inside. I hadn't even say them leave my side.

"My team is good." Voight commented.

Sure enough his team was good and a few seconds later Lindsay emerged holding a howling Aimee. She clung to my neck the minute Lindsay handed her over.

"Get down on your knees!" I heard an angry Voight yell.

"This part of his method?" I asked Lindsay.

"Part of yes." She told me.

"Come on we can go, you don't want to know his next part." She informed me.

Part of me did want to know, but the other half was screaming you don't want to know. Listen to Erin. So I did, I allowed her to take Aimee and myself to her car and drive us to the hospital.

* * *

Walking into the waiting room I saw Dan with his head in his hands. He only looked up when he heard Aimee yelling daddy. I put her down and allowed her to run into his open arms. He scooped her up and cried into her little shoulder.

"Aria?" I whispered.

"Surgery." He mumbled.

I let out a small sob and Erin put her arms around me.

"She will be ok, she is a fighter." She comforted.

* * *

Hours passed and there was still no word from the doctors. Erin had kindly offered to take Aimee home with her and after a reluctant few moments Dan kissed her goodbye. After that it was back to waiting. I was on my way for my third cup of coffee when Voight appeared in the corridor.

"Clarke's?" I mumbled as I poured him a cup.

He took it from me and took a long sip.

"Want to know?" He questioned.

"Just if I need to watch out for them again?" I replied.

"Only if you plan on going to hell." He stated.

As soon as he said that I knew, and much to my surprise I was grateful and relieved. They were evil people who made it their mission to ruin my family's life. Hank Voight had prevented them from doing that, and despite some peoples judgement I was glad he had. He was a good cop, who looked out for the good guys.

Half an hour after Voight arrived and we finally got some news. Aria was out of surgery and it was now up to her to wake up. Not great news, but she was alive and like Lindsay said she was a fighter.

So as I walked to my daughter's bedside I prayed she would wake, not just prayed but willed her to come back to me and her family. We needed her….

 **Until next time ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ok so here is chapter 5, hope you enjoy :-) Thanks for all the reviews so far they mean a lot :-D No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _ **Olivia Point of View**_

Three days after my daughter was out of surgery and she still hadn't woken. Dan had visited everyday with Aimee but I could tell he was worn out. I offered to look after Aimee while he some sleep but he refused. Claimed since I hadn't left the hospital it wasn't fair.

He was right I hadn't left the hospital despite Hank insisting I needed to. I ignored his concerns but was grateful every lunch and dinnertime when he arrived with food. He would sit and eat with me making sure I didn't just throw out the meal.

On day four I was waiting for him to arrive when Aria suddenly started to move. I immediately rushed to her side and waited for her to open her eyes. At first she didn't look like she was going to but then slowly she did. Blinking rapidly I could feel tear rise in my eyes as I waited for her to adjust to the light.

"Hey sweetie." I whispered, gently rubbing her head.

"M-M-Mom?" She croaked.

I reached over and grabbed a glass or water, holding it while she took a long drink.

"How you feeling?" I asked.

"Tired and sore." She mumbled.

"I will go get a doctor, see if they can sort that out." I smiled.

"Mom wait!" Aria called after me.

I turned around to see what was wrong with her only to see tears in her eyes.

"Aimee?" She whispered.

"With her dad at home, she was here earlier but she had to leave." I replied.

I could see Aria breath a sigh of relieve at the good news.

* * *

Once the doctor was finished checking Aria we got the good news that she was fine. Everything was normal and there was no permanent damage. Just as I was sharing the news with Dan over the phone Hank arrived.

"Dan I got to go, come over later Aria can't wait to see you guys." I said as I ended the call.

"She's awake then?" Hank grinned.

"Yeah just over an hour, no lasting damage." I told him.

"Good to hear it, love having her on the team." He smiled.

"She loves being on it, you should hear what I have to listen to on the phone." I smirked.

"All good I hope?" Hank joked.

"Of course." I laughed, feeling like the weight of the world had been lifted the second Aria woke.

Hank nodded in response before falling silent.

"You ok?" I questioned.

"Sure I am…but I was wondering…since the kid is ok now….would you be up for a proper dinner? Just the two of us?" Hank mumbled.

"Like a date?" I remarked.

"Huh? I wouldn't call it that. Lindsay did but she said you would agree. She told me we would be perfect together. I wasn't totally on-board but she talked me into, it's fine if you don't want to. I just thought since you where here and we got on…." Hank rambled before I cut him off.

"Hank shut up. Lindsay is right I would love that. However I can't believe you asked her!" I laughed.

"Kid's my daughter who else would I ask? You telling me you wouldn't ask Aria?" He questioned.

"Well yeah I would but I didn't picture you as the type who would." I replied.

"I'm full of surprises. So dinner you up for it?" He asked.

I nodded in agreement.

"How about around 7? Dan will be here with Aria." I suggested.

"Sounds good." Hank smiled.

* * *

"My boss asked you out?" Aria cried.

A look of horror on her face as she did.

"Yes." I replied.

"And you said yes?" She asked.

"Aria I already told you all this!" I complained.

"I know but I wanted to make sure the doctors were right and I didn't have brain damage." She joked.

However I didn't find it funny.

"Don't joke about that. Now tell me if this looks nice!" I cried.

"Yes like I already said before it is lovely. Voight will love it." She said.

Before I could reply Dan and Aimee arrived.

* * *

"Well that's my cue to leave." I said before walking over and hugging Aria.

"Have a lovely time and don't tell me any of the gruesome details." She whispered.

"Bye Aria!" I sighed as I let her go and headed towards the door.

"Don't stay up too late Liv!" Dan joked as I waved him good-bye.

I shot him a pretend glare before waling downstairs where Voight was already waiting….

 _ **Until next time ;-)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ok so here is chapter 6, sorry it took so long but I had a lot of distractions and found this really hard to concentrate on! Thanks to all of you who reviewed, favourite and followed it means a lot :-D**_

 _ **No Copyright Intended**_

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 _ **Olivia's Point of View**_

"Looking good Liv." Hank smiled as I walked down stairs.

I blushed slightly at the complement. Hank walked over and linked his arm through mine.

"Not to bad yourself Hank." I replied.

"Erin helped me pick out the suit. She said my other one was two old and needed to be thrown out!" Hank said rolling his eyes.

I nodded in agreement.

"Women are always right Hank. Didn't you know that by now? Erin has wonderful taste so I suggest you listen to her again!" I laughed.

"Well maybe after tonight I wont need her advice." Hank remarked.

I blushed again as we continued our walk to his car. Hank was the perfect gentle man as he opened the door, helped me into the car and then closed the door.

* * *

Arriving at the restaurant it was clear to see it was high class.

"Hank you didn't have to book somewhere this fancy!" I complained.

"Of course I did. Erin suggested it." Hank joked.

"I think Lindsay is in the wrong job!" I laughed.

"I think its more along the lines of she wants us to be together." Hank told me.

"Well so far you are impressing me." I told him.

This time it was Hank's turn to blush.

Throughout dinner we chatted and laughed and work wasn't mentioned once which was nice. Any other date I had the man always brought up work even if they were cops. So it was nice to talk about normal things.

* * *

Once dinner was over Hank suggested a movie so we headed for the cinema. He bought the tickets, popcorn and even ice cream. He really was a gentleman.

By the time the night was growing late I found myself not wanting the date to end. Something Hank seemed to agree with me on.

"So um you going back to the hospital tonight?" He asked.

"No Aria has her family there." I told him.

"Oh that's nice." Hank smiled.

There was a short silence before he spoke again.

"Well in that case would you like to come back to mine?" He suggested.

It was clear he was nervous so I put him out of misery by nodding.

Once at his house the wine started flowing and before long we were in bed together…...

* * *

The folliwng morning I awoke to the smell of breakfast cooking. Before I was even out of bed Hank returned.

"Don't get up breakfast comes to the bed." He smiled.

"Oh room service I love room service!" I laughed.

I got back in the bed and waited for him to bring it in.

He returned seconds later with a full tray of food. Climbing into bed next to me we began to eat our fill. It was such a perfect morning that both of us could have killed Lindsay when she interrupted.

"Hank you home?" She called.

Rolling his eyes Hank turned to me.

"I regret giving her that key!" He sighed.

"Grandpa Hank?" We heard a little voice call out.

"And she brings the kid." He complained.

However I could tell he loved every one in Erin's family. From the moment he took her is she became his daughter. As hard as it was for me to admit I was beginning to fall in love with Chicago and everyone I knew in it.

"You want to stay here?" Hank asked as he got out of bed.

"I will be down in a moment." I assured him.

He nodded in response and left the room.

* * *

As soon as he was gone I pulled out my phone. I immediately dialled Fins number.

"Hey Liv, how is everyone doing?" Fin answered.

"Everyone is great Fin, couldn't be better." I told him.

"That's great Liv. So can we be expecting you back soon?" He asked.

I paused for a moment and took a deep breath.

"Actually Fin….I'm not coming back to New York. My family is here now and at my age I want to be with them as much as I can. I think it's time I handed in the badge." I admitted.

There was a stunned silence.

"Fin?" I pressed.

"Liv that is great for you. I am so happy you have decided to be with your family. I could tell the more you saw your granddaughter grow the more you wanted to be with her." He replied.

"I will be back in New York to make the arrangements for my leaving soon. See you then." I said as I ended the call.

After that I climbed out of bed and went downstairs to join my new family. all I needed now was Aria, Dan and Aimee and I was in heaven.

 _ **The End**_

 _ **Hope you all enjoyed and again I'm sorry it took so long!**_


End file.
